Awal yang Baru di Akhir Perjalanan
by Eleamaya
Summary: Post-series. Multi-pairing. Sequel/Spin-off of "Together is Better than Alone" and main story of "Taste of Love." Tapi klo belum baca dua fic ini juga ga masalah koq. HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: Emang beneran ending One Piece kayak di bawah ini? Ini sih ending dadakan versi Author. Klo ending versi Eichiiro Oda ga bisa ditebak. Namun, Author berpedoman pada statement Odacchi sejak wawancara th 2003 lalu bahwa ending One Piece akan meriah dan bahagia. Soalnya, di fandom English, kebanyakan fic post-series malah Luffy ditangkap/dieksekusi, kejar-kejaran antara Pirate dan Marine masih tetap merajalela (intinya Luffy dkk belum hidup tenang), atau apalah.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOG**

Apa yang kalian bayangkan tentang One Piece? Harta karun melimpah ruah yang akan mencukupi kehidupanmu selama 7 turunan? Tidak. One Piece adalah muara impian orang-orang yang menjadi satu. Semuanya, terletak di sana. Dan, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami telah membantu mewujudkannya.

Setelah pertempuran panjang, berbekal pengetahuan dari Rio Poneglyph yang menguak misteri keberadaan kerajaan yang hilang, mereka mengaktifkan Ancient Weapon untuk meneruskan impian para pendahulu mereka. Hal itu tidak mudah karena Pemerintahan Dunia adalah musuh mereka dan masyarakat dunia menilai itu adalah hal gila. Gol D Roger beserta krunya tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya dengan mengandalkan hasrat. Namun, Monkey D Luffy berserta nakama-nya akan terus maju sampai impian mereka diraih, selama seluruh harapan yang bertumpu pada mereka terus menguatkan tekad. Dan, mereka sekaligus membuka mata dunia meski itu bukanlah suatu tujuan muluk mereka.

Dua titik benua Red Line yang menghubungkan keenam lautan: South Blue, West Blue, North Blue, East Blue, Calm Belt, dan Green Line, telah hancur akibat serangan Ancient Weapon. Medan manget yang mengunci Green Line dari dunia luar telah musnah. Para monster laut Calm Belt akan berevolusi sesuai perubahan drastis pada iklim mereka. Keempat samudera utama dapat dilalui dengan mudah tanpa terhalang oleh Reserve Mountain dan Marie Joa. All Blue terlahir di titik silang tersebut menggantikannya dan menjadi tempat paling strategis di dunia serta mengundang kekayaan di sekitarnya, termasuk di Merman Island dimana manusia mulai bisa menerima ras ini. Tak ada lagi pulau yang terisolasi, perdagangan dan hubungan internasional semakin marak. Masa emas sejarah pun telah dicatat. Namun, masa lalu sejarah yang kelam juga tak akan dihapus bahwa selama 800 tahun, dunia ternyata seolah ditekan oleh penguasa semu tanpa disadari. Dan, masa sejarah yang hilang juga telah terkuak.

Semua orang menginginkan kedamaian. Semua orang menginginkan kebenaran. Semua orang menginginkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Sang Raja Bajak Laut Luffy Topi Jerami dan Sang Fleet Admiral Coby mengadakan perjanjian. Sejatinya, nama Bajak Laut adalah sebuah kelompok keonaran di lautan yang mengancam jiwa dan harta benda, termasuk di pulau yang mereka singgahi. Namun, Luffy hanya terseret arus euforia. Sejak awal ia ingin menjadi bajak laut, ia bahkan tidak tahu bajak laut itu apa. Ia hanya ingin berlayar mencari kebebasan dan petualangan ditemani sahabat-sahabat tercinta. Baginya, gelar Raja Bajak Laut akan digapai saat ia telah menemukan One Piece peninggalan Raja sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah menjarah pulau, ia tak pernah mengancam penduduk, ia justru mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya dan menjalin hubungan baik serta kepercayaan. Sejatinya, Marinir sudah akan menangkap dan mengeksekusi mereka, namun Coby berpegang teguh pada keadilan. Ia menyerahkan pada masyarakat dunia yang kini bisa menilai dengan jelas mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Luffy dkk pun tak ingin dielu-elukan bak pahlawan. Sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin bebas. Bebas menentukan nasibnya sendiri setelah ini.

Keputusan Luffy adalah bubar. Bubar dalam artian mereka tak mengarungi lautan lagi dalam satu kapal. Bubar dalam artian mereka akan kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Bubar dalam artian mereka akan melanjutkan hidup yang berbeda-beda setelah ini. Namun, hati mereka masih tertinggal. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka tak dapat dibubarkan. Dan, Luffy berjanji bahwa akan datang kembali waktu untuk merayakan kebersamaan mereka. Meski demikian, sebelum saat itu tiba; siapa pun tentunya berhak saling mengunjungi, saling berbagi cerita lama maupun baru, dan saling mengenalkan anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka. Karena mereka semua adalah sahabat sejati. Karena mereka semua bersaudara. Karena mereka semua adalah keluarga. Karena mereka semua adalah satu. Itulah harta yang paling berharga bagi mereka.

Ini adalah cerita setelah semua berpisah. Cerita bahwa petualangan mereka telah usai. Cerita setelah segala cita-cita masa muda telah digenggam di tangan. Cerita bahwa mereka akan mendidik generasi baru untuk memulai perjalanan selanjutnya.

* * *

**Yeah, ini sekuel dari fic yg "Together is Better than Alone." Tentu saja, kali ini tokoh utamanya bukan cuma Zoro dan Robin doang, tapi semua. Buat yg belum baca fic prekuel tersebut ga masalah karena bakal ada beberapa flashback atau tinjauan ulang kisah terdahulu lah. Eit, jangan senang dulu. Aku baru nulis prolog doang kok. Plot ceritanya aza bahkan blom kususun bakal kyk gimana. *ditimpuk rame2* **

**Pokoknya minta saran deh, request juga boleh, enaknya ini fic dikembangin gimana. Masalahnya aku ga pinter bikin cerita berchapter-chapter. Pokoknya, genre-nya Family (bukan Friendship) dan Drama bukan (Adventure). Untuk request pairing sih ga bisa karena Author udah menetapkan susunan couple sesuai dgn fic yg berjudul "Taste of Love." Lihat, di situ ada siapa az. Klo tambahan couple di luar nama2 tersebut masih bisa.**


End file.
